Magic Bullet
by kolchaksghost
Summary: Bella is already immortal at the start of Twilight, but is neither a Vampire or Werewolf. What is she? Edward and Rosalie are the only single Cullens and are both interested in her. Bella/Rosalie femslash. AU. Bella OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Magic Bullet**

_Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight._

Prologue

I ran through the woods, my feet carried me faster than I had ever gone before. I'd almost swear that I'm as fast as Edward, but I doubt it. Anticipation radiated off me in waves and caused the air around me to vibrate with it. A clearing opened up before me and I could see the two-story log home that was my goal. The door flew open and an equally excited Alice bounced out and launched herself at me. Our arms wrapped tightly around each other as we hugged.

"I've missed you so much," we both cried at the same time. By now, everyone in the house had heard us and came rushing out, both the Denali's and my family. They were all shocked to see the prodigal daughter return. I released Alice and waited for the others to recover themselves. My loving mother, Esme, was the first to do so. A smile lit up her face and she threw open her arms.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale Cullen, get over here and give your mother a hug," she commanded. Even if she hadn't just four named me, I would've still rushed into her arms. It had been almost two years since I had last seen my family. I hadn't realized how much I missed everyone until this moment. It only served to prove that my Kitten knew me better than I knew myself at times. She was the one who suggested we take this vacation, after all.

The scene played out repeatedly as I embraced each member of my family, then worked my way through the Denali's. We finally made our way inside and sat down in the family room. I waited patiently for the interrogation to begin, but laughed at Edward's look of consternation at not being able to read anyone's thoughts now. He narrowed his eyes at me and I casually indicated the device that looked like a pager on my belt. Before he could ask about it, Kate spoke up.

"Rose, why are you wearing a bullet around your neck," she asked.

"It's my lucky charm. This is the bullet that was taken out of Bella Swan's heart the night we became lovers," I replied with seductive smile, my eyes on the figure leaning in the doorway.

"That's just sick Rose! Bella is dead, so stop lying," Edward yelled, while everyone else looked upset.

"Funny, I don't feel dead," a voice called from the front door. Bella stalked gracefully into the room. She dropped into my lap and pulled me into a passionate kiss. The lust and desire that ignited in me struck Jasper and he unwittingly reflected it around the room. I could hear the others moaning as they attempted to prevent themselves from starting an orgy. Bella smirked as she broke the kiss. God, my Kitten knew how to make an entrance.


	2. Here I go again

**Magic Bullet**

_Disclaimer: Nobody but SM owns Twilight._

Ch. 1: Here I go again…

Bella POV

The fifteen-passenger chatter plane landed at the Port Angeles Airport approximately two hours late. Engine trouble at SEATAC Airport up in Seattle and a problem passenger were the cause of the delay. I called Charlie to let him know what happened. He thought it was hilarious. God, I hated to fly…at least when I'm not the pilot.

Charlie stood in the middle of the terminal and scanned the arriving passengers. "Bella," he yelled when I came in from the tarmac. We both weaved our way through the crowd, until we were in front of each other. He crushed me a tight hug before he released me.

"Hey, Ch-dad," I stammered. We were in public so I really shouldn't call him Charlie. I'd need to see how I felt about it in the morning. He gathered up my two suitcases and led me out to his Police Cruiser. It figured that he would be working on the day that I returned. Charlie was the Police Chief of Forks, Washington, and he took his job seriously. It was both his wife and mistress. Maybe that was why his marriage failed. No, Renee was a bloody harpy who cared about nothing except her own selfish needs.

We got into the car and made the hour-long trip back to Forks, and I asked if my babies had arrived. Charlie explained that he enrolled me in High School and that I started tomorrow morning. Then he spewed some crap about a curfew, rules and chores. I commented about how much he was enjoying this. "Payback is a bitch," was his only reply. After that, he confirmed that my babies had in fact arrived that morning and we fell into a comfortable silence for the remainder of the trip.

I guess that I was exhausted from the trip because my mind wasn't firing on all cylinders. My brain finally kicked into gear and processed the clues my senses had pumped into it. Charlie reeked of cologne; he never wore the stuff. His hair was slightly tousled; he always kept it meticulously combed. His body was ramrod straight; normally it was more relaxed, even when he working. There was a make-up smudge on the collar of his t-shirt. All of which added up to one thing; Charlie had a girlfriend. It's about damn time, too. I pretended not to have noticed, so he wouldn't be embarrassed.

Charlie must have been excited about my return because the house looked completely different when we pulled into the driveway. New stainless steel seamless siding had been added to exterior and all of the windows looked as if they had been replaced by those triple pane ones that are supposed to cut down on your heating and cooling bills. I ran inside and found the interior had been redone as well. All the walls had a fresh coat of ivory paint. There were new energy efficient appliances and a comfortable looking living room set. I could tell that Charlie's pride and joy was the new entertainment center with the 52 inch plasma television.

I was exhausted from my trip and wanted nothing more than to curl up in bed and sleep. Charlie noticed me sway and helped me up to my room and watched as I collapsed onto the bed and crawled under the covers. Oblivion claimed me when my head hit the pillow. He left my suitcases by the dresser and tiptoed out of the room.

I awoke with a start, a thick cloying feeling the only evidence that I had been having a nightmare. The clock on the nightstand read 3 a.m., my brain finally caught up with my senses and I could hear the faint sounds of moaning coming from across the hall. There was no way that I would be able to get back to sleep knowing that Charlie had snuck is new girlfriend into the house to have sex with her. It looked like there were two choices, I could go for a jog or I could interrupt the activities going on across the hall. While I rummaged around for something to wear, a third option occurred to me and I knew what I would do.

The door to Charlie's room opened soundlessly and did not alert the couple that was otherwise occupied to my presence. Unfortunately, for all of us, I knew that they were both close to climaxing. Just before they reached the point of no return, I struck.

"CHARLES IGNATIUS SWAN! I RAISED YOU BETTER THAN THAT! HOW DARE YOU BRING A CHEAP HARLOT INTO MY HOME TO FORNICATE WITH," I yelled, which caused the two people in bed to jump up. It was almost funny to watch them fall over themselves as they scrambled to find clothes to wear.

Charlie was mortified as he gazed at my furious expression and quickly looked away. Therefore, he didn't see the humor behind it, but his girlfriend did. I noticed the wicked glint in her eyes and knew that she was going to play along with me. I almost felt sorry for my son, the poor bastard had no clue what was about to happen…

Leah Clearwater ended up being quite charming. She was nothing like Renee and was actually perfect for Charlie. Eventually I laid down on the couch and got a couple more hours of sleep before I had to get ready for school. My son had been ever so helpful by picking up my schedule, books, map and a new student form that needed to be signed by all my teachers before he retrieved me from the airport yesterday. That meant that I could sleep a little longer.

I changed into my leather hip-huggers, blue corset top and chunky-heeled ankle boots. A leather jacket, with complete set of "bush pilot" wings, and some aviator shades completed the outfit. All my stuff was packed into my saddlebags, so I hopped onto my vintage Indian motorcycle and raced to school. Everyone stared at me as I parked my bike under the overhang by the cafeteria and dismounted. God, I love to make an entrance. With saddlebags thrown over my left shoulder, I sauntered into my Home Room. _Here I go again, _I thought as the teacher took attendance.


	3. Alls Fair in Love and War

**Magic Bullet**

_Disclaimer: I only wished that I owned Twilight._

Ch. 2: All's fair in Love and War

Rosalie POV

It was the first day of school and I felt energized about it for the first time in decades. The past year had been a bit dramatic for my family and me. First, Jasper walked in on Emmett and Kate while they were in the middle of some intensive sex. To keep everything from degenerating into violence, I explained that I was a lesbian and that my marriage to Emmett was a sham. I had known about him and Kate for years and was happy they found each other.

The rest of my family, except for Edward, and the Denali's were supportive and understanding. They asked about how long I'd known and why didn't I say anything before now. I explained that I'd always known. That my fist love and lover had been my friend Vera and that her parents had arranged for her to marry one of the men her father worked with. What Royce and his friends did to me later was just the icing on the cake. Em and I got a quick divorce and he and Kate got married the month after that.

The second thing that happened was that the family's relationship with the Denali's was almost destroyed by the actions of my moronic brother, Edward. He finally gave in to Tanya's charms and the two of them went at it like a couple of rabbits. When she started talking about marriage, he stated bluntly that she was good enough to shag, but there was no way he could marry anyone like her. Tanya was devastated and Edward was told never to return to the Denali's home. It was the first time that everyone saw him without his or her rose-colored glasses on. The fact that he couldn't dazzle his way out of being punished was testament to that. Edward was not the brilliant and perfect creature he fooled the others into believing he was.

The final thing that happened was that Alice kept having visions of a human girl that would bring great change to the family. She would draw pictures of this human, all the time. Edward was able to pull off one last bit of manipulation and convinced the others not to move to Forks, Washington, until we were certain this stranger would be there. When Alice had the vision that confirmed the human was headed to Forks, we moved.

The girl, whom Alice said was named Isabella, was strikingly beautiful. A color drawing of her sat on my bedside table. Edward had gone out of his way to let everyone in the family know that he would make the girl his mate. For the entire summer, we moved to Forks at the end of the last school year, he plotted and planned how he would make this conquest. We could all see that she was nothing more than a trophy to him. What poor Eddie didn't know was that there was a fly in his ointment.

You see, I'd fallen in love with Isabella a little more each time Alice had a new vision of her and would tell us about her. The only one that knew the truth was Jasper. We had played at being twins for so long that we were almost psychically linked. There was no way that I would let Isabella be conned by Edward.

There others had already left for school while I hung back. I used the time to dress for effect and go for the "naughty schoolgirl" look. That meant my plaid micro-mini skirt, an unbuttoned white dress shirt that was tied at the bottom with my green lace bra just visible underneath it, white ankle socks with lace trim and black patent leather mary janes. I even put my hair into two pigtails and bubblegum lip-gloss on.

I arrived just before the final bell for Home Room and made my way swiftly to class. Everyone, students and teachers, gossiped about Isabella's arrival. The younger woman certainly knew how to make an entrance. When the bell rang, I made my way to my U.S. History class and took my usual spot at the back. Jasper hadn't arrived yet, so I listened for his approach. What I ended up hearing made me laugh, it was just too funny.

Edward's velvet voice seductively purred, "Hello. My name is Edward Cullen. You must be…"

"Unimpressed," a feminine voice interrupted. "Listen up, Lestat, this ain't my first rodeo and you aren't the first vampire to try to worm their way into my tight leather pants. Why don't you do the world a favor and surgically remove your head from you anus? Maybe then you could at least develop a personality," the voice finished.

The door opened and my dream woman entered in all her glory. Alice's drawings hadn't done the exquisite creature before me justice. When she saw me, she stumbled and her heart rate increased. I smirked as she recovered then made a beeline for the empty seat next to me. We were the only two people in the room, so I wasn't surprised when she turned to me and spoke.

"Damn, Sparkles, if I'd known you were here I'd have brought my Sherpa. Then I could mount a proper expedition up your legs," she commented with a straight face that couldn't hide the wicked glint in her eyes.

Without a missing a beat, I purred, "That's too bad. Tell me, cowgirl, what would it take to worm my way into your tight leather pants?" Her breath hitched and heart rate accelerated in response. The scent of both of our arousal caused our nostrils to flare and pupils to dilate. The teacher and the rest of the students arrived and our little game was cut short. Thanks to Alice, I knew that Ms. Swan and I would bump into each other at lunch. I knew Edward was listening so I thought, _Don't be mad, Eddie. All is fair in Love and War. And this is war._

The teacher began the lesson about World War I. This is what we would study for the fist half of the semester. The color drained from Bella, as she informed the teacher to call her, and she started to shake. Even without Jasper's empathic ability, I felt the anger that radiated off her body. She said she wasn't feeling well and asked to be excused. Then she tore out of the room as if the hounds of hell were at her heels.


	4. This can't be happening Pt 1

**Magic Bullet**

_Disclaimer: Only SM owns Twilight._

Ch. 3: This can't be happening…Pt.1

Bella POV

I bolted out of the classroom as fast as possible and still seem human, and headed for the forest behind the school. My mind raced and it took every ounce of willpower to stop the shaking and get my breathing under control until I was away from prying eyes. If you didn't count that moron, Edward, then everything had gone so well, until class started. This can't be happening. What else could go wrong?

The trees closed around me and I felt everything that I had so far held at bay crash down upon me. I fell to the ground as the memories of the past consumed me.

_Vienna, Austria: September 13, 1914_

_The coughing fit lasted for fifteen minutes and blood left a crimson stain on my handkerchief. Papa looked at me and I could see that concern had left permanent scars on his face. The consumption that had killed my mother had finally progressed too far. This would be my last birthday and instead of being allowed to rest in comfort at home in London, Papa dragged me all the way here to visit some Alchemist that promised him a magical cure._

_We were ushered into a modest home on the outskirts of the city. The Alchemist was dressed in a lab smock and directed us down into the basement. Everything about him screamed insanity; all I wanted to do was go back to the hotel and leave this unholy place. Papa was desperate to save me. When we lost mother, it almost killed him. I knew that if I died, that he would follow soon after. This was his last desperate act, before I faded into the Long Night._

_The basement laboratory was cluttered and dirty. Moans drew my attention to the far wall. A red eyed man was chained to the wall, his chains sparked with electricity. In a cage in the corner was a half starved dark-skinned girl. Every fiber of my being screamed that this was wrong. How could Papa suffer such barbarous behavior?_

_"Herr Treager, where is the cure that you telegraphed me about," Papa demanded. Years of having watched mother and I fade before his eyes while he could do nothing but lament had turned his once rich baritone voice into a hollow echo._

_The Austrian, Treager, looked at Papa with an appraising glance. He gestured to a small cart next to an examination table. Along with the usual array of surgical tools was a syringe filled with an inky fluid. "Behold, Mein Herr, the Fire of Prometheus. The only substance known to Science or Sorcery that can cure your daughter; once I have payment, it is yours," he replied crisply._

_I watched, astonished, as Papa handed the other man a billfold overstuffed with money. Before Treager had taken it, the man chained to the wall went wild and struggled against his chains. His once red eyes were now obsidian and filled with some unholy hunger. There was an explosion from the generator attached to the chains. I felt a searing pain when something pierced my back. Smoke filled the room and fire spread rapidly._

_Papa jabbed the syringe into my chest then pushed me toward the stairs. He stepped in front of the man that had broken out of his chains. The stranger fell upon him. Papa told me to run. I stumbled up the stairs; Treager's maid caught me at the top. She dragged me from the house. The screams of those trapped inside were the last thing I heard before fainting._

_I awoke three days later in a hospital bed. My father's friend and Cabal member, Harry was there. He told me that the doctors pulled a good sized piece of metal from my back. With the amount of blood loss, they had not expected me to survive. Harry had kept them from changing my bandages, opting to do it himself. This had prevented anyone from finding that my wound had completely healed. Not even a scar remained._

_The two of us knew that I had somehow been changed. I no longer felt weak; in fact I had stopped coughing up blood. According to the doctor, my lungs sounded fine and I was perfectly healthy. My consumption was healed. It wouldn't be long before we found out how much I had been changed._

_The Battle of the Somme, July 1, 1916_

_"Hurry up, Reggie, the Offensive is about to start," Cpl. Hicks called back to me as we lined up with our unit and awaited the attack order._

_Harry had taken me back to London after the disaster in Vienna. He left me in the capable hands of other members of the Cabal. There had been whispers of war for months, and both the British and American Governments recruited Harry to gather information while he toured Europe. The Cabal kept me safe, especially after the full effects of the Fire of Prometheus took hold of me._

_I had yet to learn to control the rage and bloodlust; when the war finally broke out; I disguised myself as a man and enlisted in the Army as Reginald Sinclair. My Cabal handlers were scandalized at first but decided that I would serve better on the frontline than by using the training Papa gave me as a nurse. The Captain in charge of my Regiment was under orders to keep on eye on me._

_The flare went up, the attack commenced. We rushed the German line but they were well entrenched. Bullets riddled my body and I fell to the ground, dead. I was one of the over 70,000 British Soldiers that died that day. The Captain survived, he found me and dragged my body to safety and removed the bullets. The wounds healed and my heart started beating again. I was back in London twenty-four hours later._

_Paris, France, April 2, 1917_

_I landed my Sopwith Camel, along with the rest of the Squadron, at an airfield just outside the city. The others looked forward to a couple of days of Liberty. I made my way to the Headquarters tent for this staging area to report in._

_"Captain Duncan Newkirk, reporting as ordered," I said to the Major sitting at the desk._

_Two months later_

_We were on our way back to base after a successful bombing raid. Twenty kilometers from home we were ambushed by a Hun patrol that came at us from out of the sun. Kilgrave and Daniels were shot down before we knew what hit us. Without thought, my boys broke formation and did what they were best at; dogfighting. These bloody bastards had no idea what they were in for._

_I banked high right and fell in behind the Hun on Taggart's tail. My finger squeezed the trigger and the Lewis gun let out an angry burst that made quick work of the enemy plane. In the next ten minutes I had shot down two more fighters, for a total of three confirmed kills for this little engagement. That brought my total up to fifteen kills. The Squad had taken to calling me the "Black Cat" because I brought bad luck to any enemy unfortunate enough to cross my path._

_The new kid, Marshall, was having a tough time with his engagement. He started to panic and fire wildly. The Hun pilot dove in my direction and Marshall kept up the wild fire. I tried to bank out of the way, but I was too late. His bullets hit my engine and I was engulfed in a fireball. Cabal agents retrieved my body that night; back to London for me._

_The Frontline, December 1917_

_As Sergeant Maxwell Cooper, I found myself once more in the trenches. If I had my druthers, I would have started this new life as a pilot again. Unfortunately for me, the Cabal heard a rumor that the Huns had unleashed a werewolf on the frontline. Since most of the information they had about such things was false, I was sent in to gather as much intelligence as I could._

_On my way to the canteen, we were hit with a Mustard Gas attack. My lungs burned, it felt as if I were being flayed alive. I woke up in a mass grave and made my way back to home._

My eyes fluttered open as the assault of memories ended. I estimated that it had been an hour since the flashbacks started. I brushed myself off, then headed back to school. All I wanted to do was go home and not have to deal with the inane teenage drama or hormones.


	5. This can't be happening Pt 2

**Magic Bullet**

_Disclaimer: Do I really need to say it?_

Ch. 4: This can't be happening…Pt. 2

RPOV

I was concerned about Bella and hoped that she would be alright. Before I could follow her, Jasper walked into class shaking his head at me. He sent a wave of calmness to me that caused me to relax. There was something different about my brother that I couldn't quite place.

My thoughts were torn away from my brother and back to the girl that had haunted my fantasies for the past several months. Everything had been fine, then suddenly she was shaking and she started look pallid. She, somehow, knew about vampires and seemed okay with it. _No,_ I thought, _the change occurred __after__ the teacher mentioned World War 1._ Maybe her family suffered a loss that had left scars on them to this day? But it seemed like it was something else, I just couldn't put my finger on it.

The teacher droned on about The Great War and tried to dissect every geo-political decision that lead up it. Because of my concern for Bella, I paid extra attention to his ramblings. Somewhere in all of this lay the key to her extreme reaction. The bell rang before I found the clue to this mini-mystery. Jasper picked up the saddlebags she left behind and walked out of class with me; our arms joined.

I wanted lunch to hurry up and get here so that I could see the object of my desire again. My next class was English, which was a boring subject that held no interest for me. As I waited for the bell to ring, my thoughts filtered back to the more recent past.

_Denali, Alaska, January 1, 2009_

_The entire Cullen and Denali families had watched the ball drop ten minutes ago. Alice was still kissing Jasper, when her body went rigid and eyes glazed over in a vision. She came out of it then ran up to her room. When she came back down, her sketch box was cradled in her arms._

_At vampire speed she sketched the portrait of a beautiful girl. I stifled a sob and left the room before the others could sense my distress. The girl in looked just like Vera, my lost love. Once I calmed down, I went back into the family room to join the others. That was when I learned the girl Alice drew was named Isabella. Isabella, not my Vera._

_Denali, Alaska, March 13, 2009_

_Alice had another vision about Isabella. Before she explained the vision, she told us that this human girl would somehow bring great change to the Cullen family. That was to first time Edward had taken an active interest._

_In the vision, Isabella was doing volunteer work in a VA Hospital. She comforted the poor souls that suffered from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder and assisted others with their physical therapy. Her compassion knew no limits as she tended to those that had served their country. Love began to blossom in my heart for this young woman._

_Denali, Alaska, April 2, 2009_

_Alice told all of us about her latest vision. Isabella drove along a highway when a car ahead of her lost control and smashed into the concrete barrier of an exit ramp. She jumped out of the car and rushed to the driver's aid. The man was dead but a gurgling sound alerted her to the infant strapped in the backseat. The compassionate human retrieved the baby and stayed with it until the Authorities arrived._

_She followed the Ambulance that carried the body of the man and the cooing infant to the nearest hospital. When the Police and Social Services couldn't find any next of kin for the child, Isabella kept up the search and found an Aunt that lived in Boston. At her own expense she flew with the baby to Boston and handled all the legal paperwork needed for the Aunt to adopt her nephew._

_My heart fell for her a little more that night. Edward had to ruin it as he declared Isabella to be his future mate and wife._

Alice continued to have visions of Bella throughout the summer and I fell head over heels, all the while my brother planned his strategy for making the girl his. She had shot down his opening move today; that gave me hope that I may have a chance.

When I met up with my siblings, Edward wore a smug expression. All I wanted to do was knock it off his face. He had always set my teeth on edge and I was never dazzled by any of his BS. The Tanya debacle had caused his mask to slip just enough that nobody would look at him in the same light

"I have news, Rosalie; just a few seconds ago I got off the phone with Chief Swan. I told him that I'd just met his lovely daughter and sought his permission to court her. He gave me his blessing," the bronze-haired troll doll sneered.

"Actually, I believe he said that Bella was an independent woman that could make up her own mind when it came to her love life," Alice interjected while Jasper glared at Edward with loathing.

"Either way, within a fortnight Ms. Swan shall be warming my bed and hanging from my arm everywhere I go. Her beauty and compassion shall bring me great honor," the toad shot back.

This was not good. It was not good at all. As I wracked my brain for ways that his plans could be disrupted, one thought screamed above the rest, _This can't be happening…_


	6. Lunch

**Magic Bullet**

_Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue; I don't own Twilight, now SM can't sue._

Ch. 5: Lunch

BPOV

I made it back to school in time for my third period French class. My mind still had yet to get my emotions locked down, so the class dragged and I couldn't tell you what the lesson was. Not that I needed to be worried about French; or German, Italian and Russian for that matter, because I'm fluent in all of them. The bell eventually rang and everyone filed out for Lunch.

The cafeteria filled with hungry teens, and many of us moved through the lunch line like lemmings. I loaded a tray full of food, swiped my lunch card then tried to find a table. Preening, sycophantic, teens of both genders tried to wave me over to their tables. It was obvious that I was the shiny new toy and they all wanted a piece of me. _Don't kill the morons. Don't kill the morons, _I chanted in my head.

My eyes landed on a table at the far end of the room. Four vampires sat in their own little world; that peacock…Edward was his name I think, a pixie-ish girl, a battle scarred Vet, and finally…Sparkles. I felt my heart speed at the sight of the blonde goddess. All I wanted to do was straddle her lap and find out if her lips tasted as sweet as they looked. _Be good, don't make waves. You've already made an entrance, it's time to dial it down a notch, _my brain urged.

It was a very good brain; I wanted to listen to it, the advice was sound. Unfortunately, my body was a bad body; it was built for sin, and being bad was good. I wanted to be a Good Girl…a very Good Girl.

Her eyes locked onto mine and instinct had taken over. My body, my sinfully good body, stalked toward her with a predator's grace. Electricity sparked through me at the thought of that divine creature as my prey. I was half way there when the peacock intercepted me. You would've thought that a vampire would've understood the whole predator/prey dynamic? A growl, too low for humans to hear, rumbled in my throat; and still the moron stood there like I wouldn't tear off his balls and wear them as earrings.

"You are looking exceptionally lovely this afternoon, Ms. Swan," he preened. "Would you give me the pleasure…"

_What is that annoying noise? Is it words? "Blah, blah, blah, I'm such a pretty bird." Huh? Make it stop, _a voice whispered in my head. Was it mine? My conscious mind couldn't get focused. The whole of my vision was consumed with the luscious morsel that was still seated at the table that I was prevented from reaching.

I was vaguely aware of a movement and somehow my lunch ended up on that Edward creep. Oh, I guess I dumped my tray on him. My body made a side step around the fool and continued on course. Once at the table, I straddled the goddess and dropped into her lap. Nothing else existed but her and me. My lips pressed into hers and I gently sucked her lower lip into my mouth. She moaned as it slipped from between my teeth.

Electricity sparked through my body when our lips touched and continued even after the contact was lost. My brain rebooted and I noticed that nobody in the cafeteria made a sound. They just stared in stunned silence. I removed myself from Sparkles lap, picked up her tray of food and then walked out the door to sit outside. My hips swayed seductively as I left.

Her lips had been sweeter than I imagined. I wonder what the rest of her tasted like…

RPOV

_Umm.. What just happened? Why are my lips tingling? Forget that, why am I wet? Where did my prop food go? Is Edward wearing somebody's lunch?_

"That was so hot," some guy said to the person next them.

I looked around the room, something had definitely happened. Jasper and Alice smirked at my puzzled expression. "Did I miss something," I asked innocently.

Jasper just shook his head. Alice giggled in response, "You are hopeless. The epitome of sex walking embarrasses Eddie then straddles you and gave you a kiss that was so charged that the lust you threw off almost made Jazz take right here at the table, and you ask if you missed something."

"Bella kissed me? So that means that it's Rosalie: one and Edward: zero," I queried and attempted to regain my composure.

My brother and sister nodded and I shot a smug smile at the still stunned Edward. The poor baby just stood there like a statue. Maybe he should have taken the hint after his encounter with Bella this morning? The sad thing is that I doubted that this latest incident will curtail anything he had planned for the future.


	7. Turnabout

**Magic Bullet**

_Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, you'd be paying me fat bank right now._

Ch. 6: Turnabout

_*Intermission*_

_EPOV_

_I stood there like a statue in the middle of the cafeteria, amazed that so far everything has gone as planned. First, I had impressed Isabella with my suaveness this morning and now this; her heart would be owned by me in less time than I had originally thought._

_Isabella had marched from the lunch line to my table. I decided to meet her halfway. She was so impressed that she could not contain her desire any longer and growled at me. I had dazzled her with my brilliance to such a point that the poor human accidentally lost her grip on her lunch tray and the food fell on me. _

_I was pleased to no end that my future bride continued to glare at Rose. The look in her eyes showed her obvious disdain for my sister's abhorrent nature. It appeared that the score was Edward: two and Rosalie: zero. Perhaps, now, Rosalie will have taken the hint and realized there was no way for her to win._

_*Back to our regularly scheduled programming*_

RPOV

Alice and Jasper continued to gawk at me while my brain filled in the gaps from between Little Eddie's BS about parental blessings and my lips tingling/panties getting soaked. For the first time ever, I was thrilled to be a vampire. That meant that the increased capacity of my brain continued to process, analyze and store sensory input even if I "blacked out" temporarily. It had taken me a few minutes, but the scene played out in my memory.

When Bella had seen me, human thought left her and animal instinct had taken control. I could see the predator in her eyes hunger for me, and not in a bloodlust way. That look and the thought of being her prey pinned me to my seat. God, I wanted her to devour me so badly that my clit throbbed. Her every move was full of feline grace; she was like a jungle cat, nothing could deter her from her target. Not even Dickward, though I had noticed that she seemed confused when he stopped her.

The confusion hadn't lasted long; she dumped her tray on my brother and went back to stalking me. I was shocked at her boldness when she straddled me and dropped into my lap. Then there was the kiss. It wasn't so much a kiss as it was a deliberate tease used to leave me aching for more. However, it was so much more than that as well.

The apex predator inside me told me that Bella's instincts may have motivated her, but everything she had done was deliberate. It was done to show that she would take what she wanted, when she wanted it and not be deterred. More importantly, however, she had marked me as her territory. SHE. MARKED. ME. AS. HER. TERRITORY! It was a deliberate challenge from the animal in her to the animal in me. No matter how much I desired to submit and know what it felt like to have her tongue, lips and hands do naughty things to me; the beast inside of me wasn't going to have it.

I stood up from the table and tried to scent where that wicked girl had gone. It finally registered with me that Bella's scent couldn't be picked out from all the background scents. Even at our first meeting, when it was just the two of us, my nose couldn't detect her scent from the others that permeated the room. Her faint scent would always blend into the background; her arousal on the other hand was quite easy to pick up.

It led me outside where Bella sat at one of the picnic tables under the cafeteria overhang and finished the food from my pilfered tray. The brunette girl appeared to be lost in thought. I crept up behind her; the wind favored me, and straddled her from behind. My arms snaked around the other girl's waist and pulled tightly into my chest. Bella's heart rate accelerated and breath hitched. I enjoyed the reaction her body had to me.

"I'm disappointed, I thought you wanted me. If you really wanted me then you would've kissed me. What you did wasn't anything I'd consider a kiss," I whispered into her ear. She purred when I sucked on her earlobe. The purr turned into a moan when my lips found the tender flesh of her neck. I gently nipped, licked and sucked the fragile skin until I was sure a large enough mark of my own was left behind.

In a bold move of my own, my right hand cupped her mound through her leather pants. The heel of my hand ground into her clit, which cause her to moan louder; it made me grind harder as I attempted to push the little tease to the brink. Her body stiffened and she began to pant as her orgasm built. I could tell that she was at the edge; one more turn of my wrist and she would cum both loudly and hard.

With vampire quickness, I extricated myself from Bella and stood on the other side of the table before her body could register the lack of contact. The fire in her eyes, when they found mine, held the threat of reprisal and pleasure.

"Turnabout is fair play, sweetness," I purred seductively and left. Before I went back into the cafeteria to find my siblings, I bent over and pretended to tie my shoes. That gave Bella a good look at my soaked panties. A glance over my shoulder showed her jaw hung open and a little drool ran down her chin. My head was held high and I never looked back as the door closed behind me. The grins on Alice and Jasper's faces told me that my sister had had a vision about what happened outside and they both approved. Eddie…well that boy still lived in denial.


	8. The End is the Beginning

**Magic Bullet**

_Disclaimer: You already know._

Ch. 7: The End is the Beginning

BPOV

Up until Thursday, the rest of my first week at Forks High School passed the same way as the first. Rosalie and I kept up the tap dance of trying to one up each other with our teasing until it crossed the line into soft-core porn. So far, we had limited our game to the school. We both realized that we wanted the anticipation to build, if we started teasing out of school then we would both have caved. Not that that would be bad, it's just we were getting off on the foreplay.

By Wednesday, we had each made it to second base in the backseat of the Peacock's Volvo. Maybe if we started to call it his Vulva, he might clue in and realize that closets are for gowns; it was time he came out of his. The last time the idiot preened at me, you could tell that he channeled his inner Queer Eye.

Charlie had been amused when he heard about my first day of school. The reactions of the other students were the usual mix. Some were scandalized, but most just accepted it and moved on. Mike Newton reacted like the dumb jock he was; he thought that all we needed was a good hard cock and a hard fucking to turn straight again. Lauren Mallory was pissed because she finally got up the nerve to Come Out and the two hottest members of the Chick Nation weren't interested in her. The most surprising reaction was Angela Webber's; it was speculative. That was filed at the back of my mind for future consideration.

Friday, the sun decided to make its presence known. The Peacock conned the rest of the Cullens into going on a hunting trip up into Canada for the weekend. That gave me plenty of time to plot how to tease Sparkles even harder. I needed to go on a shopping trip if I had any hope of getting the blonde vampire to cave first and beg me to make her cum.

I invited Angela to come shopping with me in Port Angeles. While there, I intended to feel the other girl out on the whole same sex thing. If she wanted, Rosie and I would make sure her first experience was perfect. We both had a soft spot for the shy girl, and remembered what it was like to be a lesbian virgin. The fact that she was a physical virgin as well only complicated things more. Unfortunately, she couldn't make it because she needed to babysit.

When the final bell rang, I jumped into my car and had driven to Port Angeles on autopilot. My mind consumed by things I wanted to buy as my other baby, a hunter green Hummer, ate up the miles. With Charlie being a cop, I cruised at a responsible five miles over the speed limit and made there in fifty-five minutes.

Port Angeles was the typical down on its luck harbor town turned tourist trap. The prices in all the shops would be at least twice what they would've been in a major city. From the moment I left the Hummer, I felt that itch between my shoulder blades that meant something was wrong. My eyes scanned the area but there was nothing out of the ordinary, just the usual mix of tourists and townies. I pushed it to the back of my mind so that I could get the task at hand completed.

At the end of each stage of my shopping, the itch intensified. I tried to force it to the back of my mind again, but it just wouldn't be ignored. My senses were stretched to the limit as I attempted to find the source of the wrongness. Every thing took on an all too familiar quality; Death. Death moved through the town. Not supernatural, because the tenor of it was off. No what prickled at the edge of my senses was subtle, but not subtle enough to be a supernatural threat; but too subtle to be caused by average person.

I dropped my bags off at the Hummer and just walked in a random direction. My body language was relaxed and each movement was meant to lull observers into the belief that I was just another tourist out site seeing. Like a ditz, I wandered away from the normal flow of traffic and wound up in a seedier part of town; one filled with rundown or abandoned warehouses. In the distance were the sounds of cargo being offloaded in the still active part of the Port.

Eventually, a sound came from behind me. I glanced over my shoulder; three men stumbled drunkenly behind me. If I were a normal person then I might've bought it. Beyond the service, their movements had been too precise and coordinated. They were sheepdogs sent to herd me somewhere out of the way. These were who I was looking for, or at least some of them; the feeling of Death flowed from them.

I faked panic and let them maneuver me to an alley on the other side of the warehouse next to us. Two more men waited there. Five to one odds; it hardly seemed fair…for them. I haven't had any decent exorcise since just before I moved to Forks. This would be fun. The fools closed in a ring around me. It had gotten dark while I had been fishing, so I switched my eyes over to night vision. They watched me with eager eyes, and anticipated a quick victory. The first idiot moved and it was on.

Not wanting the fight to be over too soon, I moved at human speed. Human speed enhanced by seventy plus years of martial arts training. Of all the different styles I had learned over the years, I settled on Mui Thai; Thai kickboxing. I side stepped the first attacker and drove my right elbow into his chin with enough force to hear the crunch of his broken jaw. A knee to his groin dropped him. I doubted he would rejoin the fight anytime soon.

When it dawned on them that this was a real fight, the battle became serious. I knocked out my third opponent and turned to face the remaining two. The one to my left swung a right hook at my head, I blocked it but a soft pop followed by a stinging sensation brought me up short. The guy on the right shot me while I had been distracted. The cheating bastard!

"No," I heard Rosalie scream. I fell into back into her arms. I knew that I would be dead soon. The last thing I heard was before the end was the ringing of her cell phone.

RPOV

I had opted out of the hunting trip because I wanted to plan for my next encounter with Bella. Besides, Edward was still under the misguided assumption that she wanted him. There was no way I could spend the weekend listening as he prattled on about how steal her heart and her innocence. Anyway, I needed to come up with a way to get her to beg me to stop with all the foreplay and just fuck her.

It was around 6 p.m. when Alice called. "Rose, you need to get to Port Angeles…now! Bella is going to be attacked. There are five of them and they are looking for someone just like her," she cried into the phone.

That was all I needed to hear. I rushed out of the house at vampire speed and ran to Port Angeles. During the ten minute journey I prayed that it was not too late. Only after I got to town did I remember that Alice hadn't told me where the attack happened in her vision. _If I were a rapist/monster, where would I want to do the deed?_

I ran for the more rundown part of the warehouse district. Seconds later, I found the alley that Bella had been herded into. Of her five attackers, only two were left standing. The others littered the ground with various broken bones and possible internal injuries. She had just blocked the attack of one of the remaining attackers. I was about to attack the other one when I heard a soft pop and smelled blood. The fucker had shot Bella; he shot her in the heart!

"No," I screamed and flashed to her. The dieing brunette fell back into my arms. As her eyes fluttered closed and her heart took its last beat; my cell phone rang. I numbly pressed the Talk button and held it to my ear.

"Rose, I'm so sorry, that guy made a last minute decision to shoot Bella and I didn't see it," Alice sobbed on the other end. Carlisle and Esme offered their condolences in the background. Then Edward spoke.

"She might as well come here. There is nothing left in Forks for either of us. We can find a new place to live," he commented heartlessly.

Alice was about to say something else, when somebody grabbed the phone from her. Jasper's calm voice filtered through the other end. "Rose, you must take her back to her house. It is important that you do that. Come back to us when the time is right," he commanded. Then the call ended. I picked the dead girl up and held her close to me as I ran all the way to the Swan home.

Charlie opened the door and didn't say a word, just led me through a hallway door down to the basement. I noticed the door was steel that was covered with a faux finish to look like wood. There were no windows so the only light came from an exposed bulb that dangled from the ceiling. Underneath the light was a medical exam table. Along the rear wall were a series of cabinets. Charlie directed me to put Bella's limp body on the table.

A beautiful First Nations girl in a black teddy and a robe came downstairs. Charlie looked at her and gave a small but grateful smile. "Baby, could you bring me four steaks and the two units of antelope blood from the fridge," he asked. The girl nodded and went back upstairs. She came back with the requested items and placed them on a cart near the table; then retreated back upstairs.

He directed me to explain what happened. I told him everything I knew from the moment I arrived in Port Angeles. The look he gave me told me that he knew I'd edited the story, but accepted it. He then moved over to one of the cabinets and pulled out a scalpel still sealed in plastic. With the skill of a trauma surgeon, he used the scalpel to remove the bullet from Bella's heart and handed it to me. He gave me a wink then went upstairs and closed the door behind him.

I was in shock, the older man's actions made no sense to me. In fact, they pissed me off. Bella was dead and acted as if it was nothing to stress over, like it was an everyday occurrence. I forced my gaze from the basement door Charlie had gone through, back to body on the table. My eyes were drawn to the open wound that had ended the life of my love.

The wound slowly closed itself. A few seconds later, her heart started to beat and lungs sucked in air. She sat up with a scream and her eyes flew open. Bella's normal chocolate colored eyes and turned an icy blue and her canine teeth had extended into fangs. Curved claws sprang from her fingertips. I watched in shocked silence as she fell on upon the raw meat and bags of blood. Her head cocked to the side and she scented the air.

Hunger danced in her danced in her eyes. Before I could react, she pounced over the table and landed in a hunting crouch in front of me. My tense posture eased when the Hunger changed to playfulness. I had been wearing boy shorts and a half tee, about to paint my toenails, when Alice called. I reacted without considering my state of dress.

Bella used that to her advantage. She leaned forward and rasped her rough, cat-like, tongue in a long, slow, lick across my bare stomach. The sensation made my eyes roll back into my head; knees buckle and a low moan pleasure bubble out of me as I nearly came on the spot. Her arms locked around my waist and she sprang backwards, twisting us in the air so my back landed on the table she previously occupied. A couple of swipes of claws and my ensemble and the remains of her own were shredded.

With a playful growl she lowered her naked body onto my own. She kissed me with more heat and passion than I'd ever felt before. My tongue brushed across her bottom lip seeking entrance. She parted her lips and it shot inside. On impulse, I stroked one of her fangs with my tongue. Bella purred in pleasure and crushed her mouth harder into mine. She broke the kiss to take a much needed breath.

Her tongue danced across my naked flesh, staring with my neck; then worked its way down. Each lash of that deliciously wicked organ brought me closer to the brink of ecstasy. She took her time; slowly swirling it around one breast, then focusing on the nipple; before she moved to the other one. Twenty minutes later she worked her way down my stomach to the point just about the apex of my thighs. Then down the outside of my right leg, and up the inside just to my thigh; followed by the same treatment on the left leg.

Finally she ended the torture and lowered her head between my thighs. Bella ran her tongue from root to tip along my dripping slit. My clit throbbed and ached for attention. Her fangs sank into my marble flesh just above my clit as her tongue worried the engorged nub. I had been worked into such a frenzy that came in seconds as one orgasm after another hit with rapid succession. Then she lowered her head once more and snaked he tongue into my soaked pussy.

She tongue fucked me to another two orgasms before she stopped. Damn this woman was gifted. Her body curled into mine as she rested her head on my shoulder; but it vibrated with tension that screamed for release. I flipped her over and returned the favor. We both ended up with scars in identical places.

My Kitten fell asleep in my arms. I noticed faint black stripes that radiated from her spine. I heard the basement door open the Indian girl came down with two sets of clothes in her arms. She smiled at me and placed them on another cart that sat in the corner. Spinning on her heel she ran upstairs. A few minutes later the sound of her and Charlie having a good time filtered to the basement. I let out a contented sigh and pulled my lover tighter into me and waited for morning. It had been a strange night and dawn held the promise of answers.


	9. More things in Heaven and Earth

**Magic Bullet**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight._

Ch. 8: More things in Heaven and Earth…

RPOV

I felt Bella's heart rate and breathing pick up and knew she was about to wake up. Her eyes fluttered open and they were their usual chocolate brown. A sated smile graced her lips as she snuggled closer into me. There were many things we needed to discuss; answers that I wanted. "We should talk," I commented hesitantly.

She lifted her head so that she looked into my eyes. After a minute, she nodded and looked over at the clothes on the cart. "Let's get dressed and go upstairs, I'm starving. While I eat, I'll answer your questions. Besides, it's about time for Leah to hear all of this too," she responded softly.

The two of us got off the table and retrieved the clothes. Her outfit was a pair of blue yoga pants with a matching cami; mine was the same but in green. We both knew that things would never be the same once we got upstairs. I sensed her hesitancy as she dressed and when she looked at me, her eyes held old suffering.

Upstairs, Charlie cooked breakfast while his girlfriend, Leah, sat at the table and watched him. She smiled at us as we had taken two of the empty seats. Charlie put three plates loaded down with mountains of scrambled eggs, pancakes and sausages. It was an insane amount of food for just three people, but then Charlie and Leah were probably as far from being normal as Bella was.

After the third mouthful slid down her throat, Bella took a deep breath and looked at Charlie, who nodded slightly. "I was born Isabella Marie Blackmore in London, September 13, 1896. My father was Dr. Jonathan Blackmore, a noted physician of his time. He was also an occult scholar. Papa moved to London, from his native Boston, in order to study with The Golden Dawn," she began and her voice had taken on its native British accent. Leah and I were both a little shocked.

"To supplement his income, Papa worked at King's Cross Hospital. Eventually he met and fell in love with Marie Holmwood, the daughter of a career Army Officer. They were married and traveled the world together. Until my mother became pregnant with me, that is. Because of his occult studies, my father had been recruited into an organization that called itself the Cabal.

"The Cabal was dedicated to protecting humanity from supernatural threats. Two of their most noted members were Harry Houdini and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, both friends of my father. When I was sixteen, my mother and I became afflicted with Consumption. Within a year, she died from it. Papa had taken the loss very badly and threw himself into trying to find a cure for me; he failed.

"On my eighteenth birthday, he dragged me to Vienna. Papa had been in contact with an Austrian Alchemist named Heinrich Treager who claimed to have a cure. We met the Austrian at his home. He ushered us down into his laboratory and gave Papa a syringe that was filled with something called the Fire of Prometheus. I was injected, but there was an explosion in the lab and a piece of shrapnel pierced my back. The entire house went up in flames. A maid dragged me from the conflagration.

"Harry found me in the Hospital and eventually took me home to London. The Fire of Prometheus had changed me into something other than human; therefore, the Cabal had taken it upon themselves to look after me," Bella continued.

She explained that the Fire of Prometheus was supposed to convey immortality. The only one to make it successfully was the Comte St. Germaine. He realized that people would misuse his formula, so he destroyed it. Since that time, Alchemists have tried to recreate it. The Fire was believed to be a synthesized balance of the Five classic elements: Earth, Air, Fire, Water and Spirit. Representations of the first four elements were distilled and injected into the patient, who was the embodiment of the fifth.

In Treager's version, the representation of Water was vampire venom and the one for Earth was weretiger blood. Nobody had figured out what he used for Air and Fire. The result is that Bella is eternal; she can't be killed. As for abilities, she has a vampire's strength and speed; the weretiger's senses, and healing. She is non-venomous and can only partially transform. Bella also suffers the vampire's bloodlust and a berserker's rage.

Bella can still reproduce like a human, but her children will be either human, vampire or weretiger. Charlie, a weretiger, is her youngest son; Thomas, a human, passed away six months ago of old age, was her middle son; and her daughter, Victoria, a vampire, is the oldest. Victoria is currently a Nomad but still visits at least twice a year.

It was a lot of information to process and I went back home to think. Bella understood, so she gave me my space. There was more things about her I wanted to know, but that could wait. She walked me to the door tried to turn before I saw the fragile hope in her expression. Obviously, she has done this before and it hadn't ended well. Part of me wanted to assure her, but it was too soon. She wanted me to think before I committed myself to her.

The Cullen house was empty when I arrived home. It would remain empty because everyone thought Bella was dead and Edward thought it was best to move. _Wait, not everyone…Jasper! Jasper told me to take Bella's body back to her home; back to Charlie. Jasper knew what would happen!_ I needed to have a long chat with my "twin." But first, I was going to take a hot bath.

The bath and been just what I needed. It calmed me down enough to look at the situation from every angle and make an informed choice. I changed into a pair of black skinny jeans, green fitted blouse and a pair of green stilettos. A quick glance in the mirror, then I got into Edward's Vanquish and drove hell bent for leather back to Bella's.

The brunette opened the door and pounced on me with a radiant smile on her face. She must have read my decision in the expression I wore. I wrapped my arms around her and carried her to the couch. We were cuddled together on one corner of the comfortable piece of furniture. Leah was doing laundry and Charlie sat with a pained look as he watched us.

"Just what every son wants to see, his mother making time with her girlfriend," he said teasingly. Bella stuck her tongue out at him. Then with an evil glint in her eye, she licked my cheek. Its cat-like roughness sent made me shiver with pleasure.

Charlie laughed and shook his head. He turned on the television and watched the Mariners game. He turned the volume down as a signal to the rest of us that it was okay to talk. Leah sat down on the opposite side of the couch and waited.

"Bella, how long has Jasper known," I demanded. That was the only thing that bothered me about the whole situation.

"Minuteman has known for seventy years," she replied with a smile.

"Wait, her brother is _THE_ Minuteman," Charlie asked in awe. Obviously, Jasper had been a topic of conversation between mother and son because Leah looked about as lost as I did.

Bella ran upstairs to her room and returned with a photo album. She placed it in my lap then sat on the coffee table so that Leah and I could look at it. I opened it to the first page and there was a grainy black and white picture of Bella, looking like a man, dressed in a British Army uniform. She told us about her short life as Pvt. Reginald Sinclair. Next to the picture were newspaper clippings of the Battle of the Somme.

The next three pages were filled with pictures from her time as Capt. Duncan Newkirk. I had to admit she looked hot in her officer's uniform. I wondered if she still had it? The next page was filled with pictures of her as Sgt. Maxwell Cooper. Bella explained what happened during those "incarnations," and it surprised me a little that she was such a seasoned veteran.

The Next page had a sticker that said China, 1939. The picture on that page showed a group of smiling men standing in front of their aircrafts. A banner flying overhead had a symbol I recognized from World History class. This symbol was for a group of American Volunteer pilots that fought against the Japanese in China before the U.S. entered World War Two; the Flying Tigers. Two of the pilots caught my attention, they were Bella and Jasper.

"Jasper and I joined the Flying Tigers in '39; my name was Capt. Alfred Davis. We flew mostly night patrols, he was my wingman. For the next two years we kicked a lot of ass and had a ton of fun. I'll have to tell you some stories sometime," Bella commented. I wanted to know more but we had all of eternity to talk about it.

She had me flip through a few more pages then stop on one with a picture of her in London. Her uniform in this one was that of a U.S. Army Nurse.

Bella continued, "When America finally joined the War, the Cabal requested that I return to the European Theatre. I left behind Alfred Davis and joined the Army as a nurse. I used my real name for the first time. As Lt. Isabella Blackmore, I was assigned to a military hospital in London. Actually, I was engaged in Occult Warfare in France and Italy under the command of the Office of Strategic Services, or OSS.

"The OSS was the first real intelligence agency. One of President Roosevelt's top advisors was a member of the Cabal and when he explained to the President the occult nature of some of Hitler's attacks, he pressed for the formation of a covert agency to deal with the threat. Most of those agents that worked for the OSS didn't know about the secret purpose of the agency. At the insistence of President Truman, the OSS was "dissolved" and the CIA was set up to deal with the espionage stuff. That allowed the OSS to evolve into the Office of Supernatural Security.

"I've been an agent ever since the War. The name may have changed slightly but the mission brief is still the same; protect the Country, and the World, from supernatural threats," she finished then took the album back upstairs. I couldn't help when I stared after her in awe, my lover was Emma Peel and Wonder Woman all rolled into one.

Bella came back down and waiting patiently for me to ask questions, I took an unnecessary breath and started.

"Witches?" **"Yes."**

"Ghosts?" **"Yes."**

"Zombies?" **"Yes, but just the traditional ones. That Romero crap is all Hollywood."**

"Angels and Demons?" **"Yes and yes."**

"Aliens?" **"Don't know, but I had a lot of fun faking that Roswell Incident. I was really bored that day."**

Leah and I laughed when she said that. I could see Bella doing something like that. Emmett's going to be upset, though. He really believed Aliens crashed in Roswell. I guess I win the five thousand he bet on that. Bella's stomach rumbled and I decided to take out for lunch. We went through the McDonald's drive through then back to my place. As much as I liked Charlie and Leah, I wanted some private time with my mate. By private time I meant her screaming my name until she was horse.


	10. Coitus Interuptus

**Magic Bullet**

_Disclaimer: You already know…_

Ch. 9: Coitus Interuptus

BPOV

After going back to Sparkles' place with lunch, I had eaten as quickly as possible. We started making out on the couch and instinct had taken over. My fangs dropped, claws extended then I roughly took her in every room of her house. She reciprocated which caused the entire house to be saturated with the scent of sex. It had taken every once of my control to finally stop.

The two of us went back to my house to pack an overnight bag so that I could spend the rest of the weekend at Rosalie's. While I packed some clothes and necessities, Rose looked out my window and noticed a couple of Siberian Tigers, one snow white and the other orange, pad out of the forest and bolt for the backdoor. She gave me a puzzled look just before we heard the sounds of Charlie and Leah getting on in the kitchen.

"I assumed that Leah was one of the shapeshifters from La Push. How come she isn't a wolf," Rose asked as she tuned out what was going on downstairs.

"It's kind of hard to explain, but I'll try. Let's start with the basics. Shapeshifters can transform anytime they like, but they are not forced to change at the full moon. Were-animals can do that also, but they are forced to do it during the full moon. During that time they are purely driven my instinct. Shapeshifters can only be born, whereas a were-animal can be born or changed.

"Both groups do something known as Imprinting. It's sort of like an intense love at first sight and Darwinism all rolled up into one. When a shifter or were meets their Soul Mate, which also happens to be their perfect biological match, the imprint. They exist solely for their imprint and are whatever that person needs them to be. The three months of imprinting are the worst because they are dominated by the overwhelming urge to breed. After that, things go back to normal unless you're a female were-animal, who go into heat twice a year.

"A female shapeshifter can't phase, or transform, until after they imprint, and they can only imprint on other shifters and weres. They take on the same form as their imprint. So, if Charlie had been a wolf then Leah would've been one too. Imprinting also allows the couple to share certain gifts," I explained.

Rosalie digested what she had just heard then she grinned smugly. "You imprinted on me, didn't you. That's why sex has had such an almost animalistic edge to it," she stated rather than asked. I nodded, sheepishly.

"When did it happen," she queried.

"That first day, when I tripped in class. I never thought that it would happen to me, since I'm not a full weretiger. It's been hard to keep it in check. As much as I love you, the need to feel you in me, under me and around me is extremely hard to control. I haven't felt this out of control since Harry brought me back from Austria," I admitted.

Rose's eyes lit up when she heard me say that I loved her and her smile changed from smug to blissful. "I love you, too. We'll make it through this together. Why don't we go back to my house, that way if the urge hits you, you can just take me without having to worry about neighbors or your own housemates hearing it," she soothed.

I led her back downstairs and out to the car. We stopped to pick up some fried chicken on the way. No sooner than we were in the house, instinct had taken over again. Rosalie took on look at my now cat blue eyes and giggled. Food had to wait as clothes were ripped off.

She was pushed down onto the couch and my head settled between her thighs as my tongue lapped up her sweet juices like a cat with a bowl of cream. A few hours later I was lying on top of her, my sex grinding against hers. All the sexual excess had taken its toll on me. We were both pretty close climaxing for the umpteenth time when a stray thought pushed its way to front of my mind.

I rolled off my lover and jumped to my feet while she cried out in frustration at having been so close to bliss but was denied. Without a word, I made my way to the computer desk that took up space in the seldom used dining room and got on the internet. My mind was hazy and now that I wasn't physically active, exhaustion kept up fast.

My fingers danced across the keyboard as I googled the Port Angeles Gazette. Once on the papers website, I looked up stories from Saturday. There was a small article about three men found broken and bloody in an alley. It went on to say that the men were suspects in a recent surge of rapes that had taken place of the past few weeks and that they had all died from injuries they had received.

My vision blurred as I continued to search the site for more information, but could find nothing on any rapes in the area for the past month. _Monkey dance, the whole thing felt like a monkey dance. _I picked up the cordless phone by the computer and called Charlie. He said that he would make some calls in the morning.

Rosalie noticed I was fading fast and picked my up from the computer desk and carried me up to her room I tried to apologize to her but she brushed it off. She understood that something weird about my attack had occurred to me. We lay down on the bed and I snuggled up into her side. She hummed softly while she lightly stroked my skin. I drifted off to sleep with the sinking feeling that I was about to go back to work.


	11. Back in the Saddle again

**Magic Bullet**

_Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight, I only wish that I did._

Ch. 10: Back in the saddle again

RPOV

After Bella awoke this morning I left the house to run an errand. The school had already been informed of my family's departure, so I went Forks High to return all of our school books. News of the attack in Port Angeles seemed to have already reached the town and spread like wildfire through the school. It confused me because to our knowledge nobody, outside of me and the Swans, knew of her attack. I pushed those thoughts aside and strode purposefully into the office. Ms. Cope had been expecting me because she hadn't been all that shocked to see me walk in with a bunch of books in my arms.

"Thank you for bringing the school books back today. Your father said that he had been asked to take up a post at the CDC and the rest of your family had gone with him to Atlanta. I was surprised that he didn't mention that you and Ms. Swan had received scholarships to Ravenhurst Academy, but then I guess he wanted Chief Swan to enjoy delivering that piece of new," the elderly woman commented as she checked the books for any unusual ware and tare.

My mind tried to make sense of the Ravenhurst thing when I noticed Bella's books were already sitting on a cart beside Ms. Cope's desk. The woman completed her inspection and placed the books with Bella's then wished me luck. She went back to her desk and I headed back to my BMW. I needed to talk to my lover to see if she knew anything about this scholarship business.

As my thoughts went to my Kitten, the wind softly brought a scent that was unmistakably Bella. I had never been able to scent her before and wondered if it was part of the whole imprinting thing. Along with scent came the knowledge that she was at Charlie's even though the wind came from the opposite direction of the Swan house. I jumped into the car and raced out of the parking lot eager to be with my Soul Mate again.

Five minutes later, I parked in front of Charlie's and dashed inside. Leah was in the living room gawking. I followed her gaze and noticed the secret room that had been hidden behind the entertainment center. The room was filled with a computer and enough gadgets that it wouldn't have surprised me if Q were sitting in there. The biggest surprise of all was the sight that greeted me.

Bella stood there and waited for Charlie to finish speaking. She was wearing skin tight tan pants, a fitted light blue blouse and thigh high riding boots. Over it all she wore a fitted trench coat with some kind of military rank on the epaulettes. Charlie handed her an automatic pistol of some kind and what looked like a flare gun. The flare gun went behind her back and the pistol went into a shoulder holster. She looked at me and there was an air of command that had never been there before but enhanced her in everyway. This was Isabella Blackmore, OSS Agent. I couldn't help getting aroused and she gave me a knowing wink. God, she was hot.

BPOV

When Sparkles headed up to the school to return her and her siblings school books, I ran over to Charlie's. He would've already gotten the information I requested. Rosalie had been curious last night but refrained from asking questions. She would get her answers today; a part of me prayed that they were not what I anticipated.

My baby boy met me at the door and from the look on his face; things were exactly how I feared. He handed me a file and led me into the living room. Leah was already on the couch at looked at the two of us curiously. I read the file; it had everything Charlie had found out about my attack and the subsequent deaths of the perpetrators.

According to what he had been able to dig up, the Port Angeles Police had investigated a series of rapes during the past four weeks. They believed the men that attacked me were nothing more the common thugs that got off on hurting women. They all committed suicide rather than face a trial and jail; which officially ended the investigation. They didn't even run the bastards' prints.

Charlie did and discovered that they were not your garden variety drunken brutes, but rather mercenaries. He was unable to find out why they were here but guessed it was a smokescreen of some kind. The file also contained a list of all the dead men's personal effects as well as pictures of each item. The picture of a necklace that belonged to one of them made the blood drain from my face. I had hoped never to see another one like it again.

The necklace was the symbol of a Thule Initiate. The Thule Society had been a group of German mystics that, at first, fought occult battles for Hitler during the WW 2. Despite most of the crap that was written on the subject, Hitler eventually turned his back on his occult allies in favor of his own insane schemes. Unfortunately for him, at least three of his advisors remained loyal to the Thule.

Towards the end of the war, the Thule started to run operations under their own initiative. Through a series of lightening fast raids, the OSS wiped out all but the main leadership. Those few remaining Thule leaders were killed during an attempted coup against Hitler near the end of the War. Now, over sixty years later, there was evidence that they somehow survived. This was not good.

"What's wrong," Charlie asked.

I explained the significance of the necklace and we adjourned to the secure office behind the entertainment center and started searching for crimes throughout the Olympic Peninsula that were committed during the same time period as the rapes occurred. The vandalism of a Synagogue in Olympia jumped out at me. I needed to go there and do some digging.

I changed into my work clothes and contacted Headquarters so that I was placed back on Active status. On the spur of the moment, I also gave them Rosalie's information and had them list her as an Agent in Training. Charlie went ahead and got my usual "care package" together along with the requisite paperwork for Sparkles to fill out when she arrived.

The two of us were going over everything about the Olympia case when she arrived. I could scent her arousal and gave her a playful wink, but my mind had overridden my instincts. There was a job to do and we'd have play time later. She still looked awed when Charlie beckoned her over. With Leah's help, she finally made her way over to us.

Rosalie nearly fell over when Charlie handed her the paperwork. For almost an hour she stood there in shock. Then when I started to get worried, she came to her senses and very enthusiastically filled out all the forms. When she finished, she eagerly followed me out to the Hummer. I'd brief her on road. Who knew what we'd find when we got there.


	12. Authority

**Magic Bullet**

_Disclaimer: There is only one Twilight and SM is it's owner._

Ch. 11: Authority

RPOV

Bella filled me in about the Thule and why we were headed for Olympia. I was still pretty shocked about the morning's events. Never in my wildest dreams had I ever thought that the Supernatural World was as large as it is, or that there was shadow organizations bent on either saving humanity or conquering it. Now I co-starred in my own personal James Bond film. More like Jane Bond, and I was a like a Bond Girl.

Hold on, if this was a Jane Bond movie, and Bella is Jane, does this mean there were going to be Bond Boys? Oh, Hell no! As much as Edward would've loved the job, no Bond Boys; if I so much as heard of guys with idiotic names like Hung Lo Wang that got anywhere near my Kitten, they were dead. Bella smirked at me as if she had read my mind.

"Don't worry Sparkles, I have no need for any Bond Boys when I have my own Pussy Galore to satisfy my every desire," she purred. I had noticed that since this morning her native British accent was more pronounced. Combined with that purr and all I wanted was to have her tongue roam my body.

"How…," I stammered.

Her laughter filled the Hummer's interior. "Right after the first James Bond movie came out; I had a similar thought about Bond Boys. Eventually, I wanted to be like Derek Flint and be surrounded by beautiful women; when the first Flint movie debuted," she explained with a small smile.

We were closer to Olympia and I needed to focus. My mind had to be redirected from all the indecent thoughts that had just filtered through it. There was only one way I knew how to do that. "Why do you think the attacks in Port Angeles were a smokescreen for the break in at the Olympia Synagogue, again," I asked sheepishly.

Bella gave me an understanding look and put her game face on. "First, my attackers were all pros. Second, one of them wore a necklace with the symbol for a Thule Initiate. Third, Initiates were used to run low level operations like distractions to keep people's attention diverted from the true goal. Fourth, outside of the OSS, Jewish Kabalists were the biggest thorn in the Thule's side. Finally, of all the crimes that happened during the time period of the attacks, this one just jumped out at me," she explained.

I nodded and was about to ask about the Kabalistic thing when we pulled up in front of the Olympic Peninsula Synagogue. She had explained to me that there were not enough Jewish families in the outlying areas to warrant individual Temples, so the faithful pooled their resourced and built a regional Temple in Olympia. Seattle had enough of a Jewish population to support a few Temples on its own.

The Synagogue itself was a large ornate structure on the East side of the city. It had been built to resemble the descriptions of King Solomon's Temple; only on a smaller scale. Several cars were parked in the adjacent lot, one of which was a piece of shit Crown Victoria that practically screamed "COP CAR." Bella had her phone out and placed a call as soon as we had noticed it.

"Blackmore. Local colour at Olympia scene. Do the usual," she clipped coolly.

A man in his mid-fifties stormed out of the Synagogue and stormed over to us. He wore a cheap, off the rack, suit and looked like a reject from some '70's cop show. Red faced, he yelled, "Get the Hell away from my car! Who do you think you are?" I had no idea why he was so pissed off, but as an Agent in Training, I stepped back a pace and watched as Bella dealt with it.

The air around us started to thrum with power. Bella's body straightened almost imperceptibly, even for vampire sight, her five feet four inch frame suddenly seemed gargantuan; like it had taken up all of the available space. Her right eyebrow arched then she took two deliberate steps forward. With each step, the ground quaked under her Authority. She directed the full brunt of that power toward the enraged police officer.

Jasper had once told me that any good leader of men could pull an aura of power that was almost divine. It could be used to awe and inspire their subordinates; making them more than willing to obey orders, or used against an enemy to cower them. That power was a double edged sword, if a leader abused it, his men would mutiny. I had never really understood what he had meant until now.

The older cop staggered under the weight of it and stopped abruptly. The rage drained from his face while his expression became apologetic. "Sorry, didn't mean to be so gruff, its just punk kids like to mess with Police cars," he choked out.

"Do we look like punk kids to you? On second thought, do not answer that. I am Agent Blackmore and that is my partner Agent Hale, we are with Interpol. For the past two weeks there has been a rash of Synagogue vandalisms throughout Europe and North America. The Israeli Government has taken an interest and requested Interpol lead the investigation. Now, remove yourself from _MY_ crime scene," she seethed. Her voice had taken on a cold, knife like, edge and the older cop looked as if each word had physically cut him.

The older man just stood there and refused to move. He called his Captain on his cell phone and was shocked when the other man confirmed everything that Bella had just said. She brushed past him with a sneer of contempt and we made our way into the Synagogue. The fool stammered out another apology then climbed into his car and left.


	13. Valhalla

**Magic Bullet**

Ch. 12: Valhalla

BPOV

I reigned in both my temper and my Authority before we entered the Temple. There was still a job to do and I needed to set a good example. Rosalie was right behind me, and it looked like she had her game face on. To the casual observer her body language bespoke confidence, not arrogance, and her expression neutrality; if you looked closer you noticed that the blonde was taking in every detail so that it could be committed to memory.

An elderly man in a black suit walked up to us. The yarmulke and shawl around his shoulders indicated that he was a Rabi. I flashed him my credentials when he was just a couple of feet away and recognition flashed in his expression. Unlike the moron cop outside, this man had actually read what he was shown. The Rabi had given the two of us an appraising glance before he spoke.

"I am Rabi Tuckman. How can I assist you," he inquired in a mild voice.

"Blackmore and Hale, we're here about the break-in. You've withheld information from your official statement," I responded curtly. He knew what OSS credentials looked like, so there was no need to tap dance around as we baited each other until something slipped.

"Indeed. It is a pleasure to finally meet the infamous Colonel Blackmore, I have heard about some of your exploits. Let us take this discussion to my office," the Rabi commented and led us away from the public area of the Temple.

The office radiated an air of tranquility and looked as though it had been well used. A darkly stained maple desk with a matching bookcase filled with religious texts dominated the small room. The top of the desk was a neatly controlled chaos. Rabi Tuckman took his accustomed place behind the desk and motioned us to sit in the two chairs opposite him. He stared at us for a few minutes as he gathered his thoughts. Rosalie angled her chair so that it faced the door, most Cherries needed to be taught to be that paranoid.

"My maternal grandfather was Joseph Hauptman, a Rabi and practitioner of Kabbalah, who lived in the border region between Franc and Germany during WW II. He helped to fight occult battles against the Thule and occasionally aided OSS missions. During a raid to destroy a Thule backed SS research center, he discovered files for a Project: Valhalla and Operation: Ragnarok.

"Project: Valhalla was designed to create Aryan Super Soldiers through a combination of science, alchemy and ancient Teutonic magic. When the time was right, the Thule would unleash their perfect creatures on the Allies. The exact details of Operation: Ragnarok where not listed, only the date it would have gone into effect; two days after Germany surrendered.

"For whatever reason, my grandfather kept those files instead of burning them. Now the madness they held has been set loose into the World again. They were the only things that had been stolen in the break-in," Tuckman explained.

Rose gasped and I swore as the ramifications of what had just been revealed hit us. By now, the Thule had those files in their possession. It was only a matter of time before they started the Project up again. The Occult War was back on and it looked like Sparkles and I had a front row seats. Rabi Tuckman pulled a chain from around his neck and removed something from it.

"I never read the files, myself, but I am no fool. The pages were scanned into my computer then transferred to this Flash Drive," he said and placed the device into my right palm, then closed my fingers around it.

I thanked the Rabi then Rose and I headed out to the car. A plan of action formed in my mind during our walk. Headquarters needed to be warned and every Agent not on assignment needed to be conscripted for a new Thule Taskforce. Rosalie had taken the Flash Drive from me and toyed with it in her hands. She noticed a change in my expression and looked at me quizzically.

"What's the plan," she asked patiently.

"First, we are going back to HQ to get you all kitted out. Then, we round up some Agents and start to Hunt," I answered with a grim smile. With the skill of stunt driver, I turned the Hummer back the way we came and headed to Port Angeles.

"Where exactly is HQ," Rose wondered.

"Sedona, I'll need to charter a plane once we arrive in Port Angeles. Before you ask, where else would you put an agency dedicated to saving everyone from Supernatural Threats but a place known for weird things to happen? We won't be leaving until later tonight, so we won't have to worry about the sun," was my reply.

The drive was over before we knew it. I had called Charlie from the road and briefed him on the situation. He agreed that it would be best if he and Leah relocated, I didn't want him to feel obligated to risk his mate by following me on some fool crusade. The flight plan was filed and we had a few hours to kill.

Sparkles gave me a seductive look and pulled me in the direction of the nearest hotel. At least we'd both be relaxed when we got to Arizona.


	14. BuildASpy Workshop

**Magic Bullet**

_Disclaimer: I only own Jackson, not Twilight._

Ch. 13: Build-A-Spy Workshop

RPOV

We landed at a private airstrip ten miles outside of Sedona, Arizona, around 10 p.m. and were met by an aging hippy whose long salt and pepper hair was pulled back into a ponytail. He wore Bermuda shorts, a tie-dyed tee and Birkenstocks. Bella headed for an old VW bus painted to look like the Mystery Machine from Scooby Doo. She climbed into the back seat and pulled me in behind her. Mr. Dead-head got into the driver's seat and drove off in the direction of town.

At first, nobody spoke then the hippy broke the silence with his gravely voice, "All hell broke loose over this Thule business. The Israeli's, Brits, and the President haven't stopped breathing down my neck since this morning. I need a current SitRep."

I don't know what shocked me more, the authority in the old man's voice or that fact that Bella responded.

"The Situation is Bollox. Or if you prefer the more American, we are fucked; up, down, sideways and running. The Thule were responsible for the synagogue break-in in Olympia and apparently got their slimy hands on some files that outlined their old Super Soldier project and hints on how to deploy them once they are created," she stated, her posh British accent prominent.

She looked at my puzzled expression and laughed. "I am sorry, Love, the man behind the wheel is Rear Admiral Jackson Longstreet Whitlock, USN Retired and the current Director of the Office of Supernatural Security; our boss," she explained and made a sweeping gestured to the man in front of us.

My mind went several directions at once. "Whitlock, as in Jasper," I managed to stammer out.

Jackson nodded and commented in an overly pronounced Southern drawl, "He was my great-great-great-great-grandpappy. But that is a long story for another time."

After a ten minute drive, he parked the bus in front of a store whose sign read, Bella's Book Nook. I glanced at my lover and she smiled sheepishly then led us into the store and through a door in the back with a stairwell that went down. A metal door with a display mounted on the wall next to it was at the bottom. She placed her right hand on the display, it lit up and the door opened.

"The OSS HG is under the town. All of the city employees and permanent residents are all Agents, either in training or retired. The businesses provide us with legitimate covers and extra sources income," the Admiral explained as we walked through the door and into the underground structure.

He went on to explain that the Headquarters was like an inverted, seven story building that ran the length of the town proper. The first level was Administrative; the second and third were Training; the fourth was Research and Development; the fifth was the Armory and finally, the six and seventh were Archives. We stopped at his office on the first level.

Jackson reminded me a lot of my brother. He had the same decisiveness that must be characteristic of Military Officers. In the space of two hours, he had given me my real OSS credentials, a cover story that I owned the local Garage and Custom shop, and had me sign more paperwork than I had ever seen in my life. I wouldn't be surprised that if somewhere in that pile of red tape, I'd sold my soul.

Next, I was taken down to level five to get my gear. The Quartermaster handed me a bundle of clothing that was my official uniform; shoulder and belt holsters; calf high boots; a flare gun with six flares and a Smith & Wesson M&P .40 caliber automatic with four clips along with two boxes of ammunition. Then I signed the required forms that acknowledge my receipt of everything. Bella helped me carry everything back up to the book shop and out to a royal blue Mini Cooper S.

"There will be a briefing tomorrow afternoon, so Jacks has given us the rest of the night and the morning to ourselves. I thought we might go home and relax," she purred.

That was all I needed to hear before I jumped into the passenger seat. Once my door was closed, Bella tore out of town like she was running the Indy 500. We arrived at an impressive adobe ranch style house. She led me inside and gave me a tour of the house.

There were seven bedrooms, a modern kitchen, large family room, a game room and a study/library. I remembered Charlie's house and knew there was a secret room somewhere. Kitten left me in our master suite and headed for the kitchen to get something to drink. I dropped my gear in the corner and at vampire speed hid a surprise in the bed then stripped out of my clothes and lay down to await my lover's return.

She stumbled to a stop when she saw me and nearly spilled the two glasses of wine laced blood. Glasses were put on the nightstand and she wrangled herself free of her outfit. When she climbed into bed, I sprung my trap. I pushed her back onto the mattress and restrained her hand with the handcuffs I had attached to the headboard and hid. She wore a stunned expression and didn't come back to her senses until it was too late.

I licked and teased her until she begged to cum. Then she screamed my name until the early hours of the morning.


	15. Hell hath no FuryPt 1

**Magic Bullet**

_Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight._

Ch. 14: Hell hath no Fury... Pt. 1

BPOV

_Bloody Mondays,_ I thought as the distinctive sounds of automatic gun fire echoed through the area, followed by brickwork exploding as the bullets missed me and hit the wall I ran past. The edge of the rooftop was coming up fast when I felt the familiar sting as a bullet shredded my left shoulder and almost made me stumble. _Just another couple of meters,_ my mind calculated the distance.

"Marko, I need extraction from the ally on the East side of the building. Double time it, I'm coming in hot," I yelled into the com unit that hung from my right ear.

For the past two months, since Jacks organized T-Unit, we've constantly been out manned, out classed and out gunned by the damn Thule. Of the fifteen original Agents assigned to T, only three of us are left; Myself, Rosalie and Joshua Uley, the only human. Jackson had to pull dilapidated ass from behind his desk to do field work again.

At first, we couldn't figure out why we suffered so many losses. Then, after one nearly blown mission, Joshua came back with a prisoner. It turned out that Thule had been using fucking psychics against us, but for some reason they couldn't get a read on me. We learned that my brainwaves are a natural deterrent to mental powers.

Rosalie was able to use a recording of those patterns to jury rig our first shielding device, which she named a screamer after how we spent any down time we had. After that, the Thule started taking losses; it was our first break.

During a raid on a Thule cell that operated out of New York, Joshua found plans for a break-in of a secure warehouse in Geneva, Switzerland. I had been the closest Agent to respond because Rosalie was back at HQ upgrading the screamers so that they were more portable and Jacks was busy re-allocating our remaining field assets to more crucial areas.

The information had been bogus; the bastards had laid an ambush for me. Ten to one odds usually meant bad luck for them, but not today. The cheeky buggers started out using concussion grenades. Then things went from bad to worse, my gun jammed. I had to use my flare gun. When the flare hit the fool I aimed at, he was distracted enough that I snagged his weapon and made a break for it.

Somebody had watched too many James Bond films growing up, but the stolen Walther PPK worked in a pinch. I was just pissed that I was stuck with a 9mm. Larger calibers left bigger holes, after all.

I reached the edge of the warehouse roof then leapt off it backwards and fired three shots. Each one hit dead center on my pursuers. A soft pop came from a third floor window as I fell past it and a tranquilizer dart pierced my abdomen. My eyes widened in shock as I saw a ghost from my past.

"Goodnight, Lover," the Dutch accented brunette woman said then blew me a kiss.

Deceleration trauma broke some of my bones when I came to that abrupt stop in the alley below. I had been too stunned to twist around and attempt a more graceful landing. The drugs had taken effect and dragged me into darkness as my mind catapulted into the past.

_Paris, April 20, 1917_

_I walked into the bar with the rest of the Officers and sat down. Tommy went to the bar to order our drinks._

_"Name your poison, Duncan," he called back to me. I told him Scotch before he disappeared into the crowd._

_A beautiful brunette woman flanked by a pair of Colonels walked past me and gave me a playful wink. I felt a heat in my sex that I had never known before. All I could think of was the seductress at the table in the back. My eyes never left her the whole night. The rest of my companions were unable to rouse me from my ogling._

_"Who is that," I asked and indicated the vision at the far table._

_"That, Duncan old chap is the Mata Hari," Capt. Smith responded with a laugh._

_I had heard the name before. She was an exotic dancer of some sort and a Courtesan. Her exploits had been legendary for some time now. My mind raced through all the possibilities of speaking with her in private. It was well know she had penchant for Officers._

_Paris, June, 1917_

_The past two months had been bliss. At least when I wasn't on a mission; I was in the arms of my love, Margaretha Zelle; the Mata Hari. There was a mission in the morning and I wanted to ignore the outside world for a few hours. Margaretha was good at making that happen. When we were together, nothing else mattered. She made me feel human._

_I told her all my secrets and for the first time since my change, I no longer felt the need to fight. My world had become the woman in my arms and I was happy. I hoped Mother and Papa would understand where ever they were._

_London, October 15, 1917_

_I had finally recovered from my last death when the news of the Mata Hari's execution for treason reached me. My knees buckled and I fell to the floor. I did not realize I had been screaming until Harry broke down my door and rushed to my side. My heart was broken; I would never know love again._


	16. Hell hath no FuryPt 2

**Magic Bullet**

Ch. 15: Hell hath no Fury…Pt. 2

RPOV

I had just finished the completed personal screamer unit and was showing it to Jackson, when a cold shiver ran down my spine. Not ten seconds later, word reached us of Bella's capture. Her human back up, Marko De Lucca, had been late and arrived to see her unconscious form loaded into a van. There had been too many Thule agents to for him to attempt a rescue. If the bastard had kept to his schedule, my mate would be halfway home by now.

To compound his fuck up, the idiot lost the van when he tried to follow it. The only thing Marko did right was when he gave an accurate description of the Thule agents he had seen. Jackson paled when he heard the description of the woman that was with them. He bolted down the hallway and into the elevator before I found out what was wrong.

I raced back to my lab and changed into my field gear. There was no way I'd let Bella stay captive. The Thule was about to learn not to fuck with Rosalie Hale's Soul Mate. I had just put my twin .50 Cal. Desert Eagles in their hip holsters (despite what I told Emmett when we tried to make our relationship work, size really does matter) and grabbed my flare gun when Jacks strode in with an old file in his hands.

"How much has Bella told you about her past," he asked hesitantly.

"Just an overview of her lives during both World Wars," I replied, something in his body language made me apprehensive.

He laid the file on my workbench and opened it. The first thing I noticed when I looked at the contents was a picture of the woman that Marko described. When I looked back at him, his expression had turned grave.

"The woman in the picture is the Mata Hari. Just prior to World War 1, she was recruited by French Intelligence because among her lovers were a German Crowned Prince and several enemy generals. It goes on to say that she became a double agent and was executed for treason by the Allies," he began.

"What isn't in the history books don't know is that while she had many lovers, the Mata Hari had only one Love; a British pilot, Capt. Duncan Newkirk. Better known to us as Isabella Blackmore. Bella had been in London recovering from her most recent death when the Mata Hari was arrested. That fact had been kept from her until after it was too late and her lover had been executed.

"Just before her date with the firing squad, a Cabal operative discovered that the real traitor had been the head of French Intelligence. Instead of turning over the evidence to the authorities, the Ruling Council decided to bury it. The Mata Hari was deemed a threat because she knew the truth about Bella. Everyone thought she had died on October 15, 1917. Unfortunately, her remains vanished.

"Things got further complicated when a former German General admitted to having the execution staged while on his deathbed. During World War 2, rumors kept surfacing that she was a Thule assassin. A number of our best agents at the time are said to have met their end by her. Until today, there had never been any proof that she was still alive," he finished.

"And now the bitch has my Bella," I responded and bolted out the door. It hadn't taken me long to get out of HQ and get to the airfield outside of town. Thankfully, Jackson had a plane waiting for me.

The pilot nodded curtly as I boarded and shut the door. A minute later, we were in the air and I mentally prepared myself for what was to come. The hours passed by with exaggerated slowness but eventually we crossed the Swiss border. The pilot faked engine failure and we bailed out. This was the third time since I embraced this life that I needed to jump from a perfectly good aircraft.

The first time was for training and the second was an accident. Bella wanted to induct me into the mile high club and I inadvertently kicked the Fuel Dump lever, we were in the cockpit at the time. Now, I was hurtling toward the ground so that I could save the love of my existence from a fate worse than death.

As soon as I had hit the ground, I ditched my parachute and scented the air. Just like before, I instantly knew where she was and sped off in that direction.

BPOV

I fought my way back to consciousness and almost wished I hadn't. The pain was too much; the drugs I'd been pumped with kept me from healing my injuries from my jump. Bit by bit, the room came into focus and I realized I was laying on a metal examination table in an empty room somewhere. The last thing I remembered before being knocked out was Margie's face.

A noise to my left captured my attention. Carefully, I turned toward the sound and saw my first love watch me with a hateful expression. She walked seductively until she was in front of me. In her hand was a hefty looking hammer.

"You broke my heart, darling, so now I break you," she purred as she struck me with the hammer repeatedly.

Bones had broken with each blow. She wanted to hear my screams but I bit my bottom lip to keep from crying out. The sounds of fighting from outside the room made her stop.

RPOV

I waited outside the private hospital that the Thule were holding Bella in and tried to formulate a plan of action. Suddenly, I was overcome with fear, loss and horror. The emotions weren't mine but Bella's. Our imprinting came with a few gifts, one of which was empathy when we were in close proximity to each other. When I felt her emotional pain, planning went out the window.

Instinct had taken over and I burst through the front door a snarling animal. It was like Royce and his friends all over again as I ripped and tore my way through everyone in my path. The scent of their blood and fear heightened my frenzy and lost myself to it. There was a small part of my brain that kept rational thought and counted off thirteen dead and more than a few bullet holes in my clothes.

I thought the frenzy had peaked until I reached the room Bella was in. That bitch, the Mata Hari, was hitting her repeatedly with a hammer and from the look of ecstasy on her face, enjoyed the pain she inflicted. She turned to face me and dropped the hammer.

There was a blinding flash and when the light returned to normal, the coward was gone. In her place were four more armed fools that didn't last ten seconds. My hands were slick with their blood when I picked up my mate from the examination table. Rage burned through me as she whimpered in pain. **That. Bitch. Was. Going. To. Die.** The next time we met, her blood would drip from my chin like a fine wine.

Marko and a cleaning crew arrived as I made my way downstairs to the reception area. I left them to do their thing and gingerly placed Bella in the backseat of one of the cars. An hour later, we were at a safe house where she could heal in peace.

I kissed her on the forehead and watched over her as she slept. Thank God, I'd gotten there before Mata Hari could do anything worse. Jackson had called just after we settled in and told me that we'd be extracted in two days. I wasn't looking forward to the debriefing but if it meant that Bella and I would be curled up in our own bed afterwards, it would be worth it.


	17. Turbulance

**Magic Bullet**

_Disclaimer: Just playing in SM's sandbox._

Ch. 16: Turbulence

RPOV

I left my workshop back at HQ and headed home. It felt more like a tomb than a home at the moment. The last time Bella had here was three months ago. After I brought her back from Geneva, I thought it would be best if I gave her some space to deal with her feelings over the whole Mata Hari thing. The truth was that had been only part of the reason, anger was the other. I hated that Bella ever loved that bitch, irrational as that was.

When she finally recovered from the torture she had received, I walked on egg shells around her. It was as if I expected her to abandon me in favor of her first love. The result was that Bella sensed something was wrong and volunteered for a mission to wipe out some Al Qaeda morons that were intent on summoning some Babylonian demon to wipe out the American Pigs. Now, she was hunting down a pair of werewolves that wreaked havoc throughout Siberia.

The day she left, I had worked late in order to avoid an awkward situation. When I finally went home I found a note waiting for me. I realized my mistake before I had even read it. What had been in it broke my dead heart.

_Dearest Rosalie,_

_I know now that you regret having your choice taken away from you because of the imprinting thing. Part of me has waited for this day to come, I have never been worthy of being loved by somebody as perfect as you. I'm an abomination and a whore._

_It is my sincerest hope that you find a mate worthy of you. The only thing I ask is that should you ever think on this time again, please remember it kindly. This time I've had you in my life has been the only time I've ever felt whole._

_Eternally,_

_Isabella_

_P.S. I will love you until the end of time; you shall always be my Sparkles._

I sobbed for a week after I'd read it. Every day since then has been a living Hell. All I wanted was for my Kitten to be back in my arms where she belonged. The home phone rang and I forced myself to answer it.

"Bella's plane lands in ten minutes, she should be home in twenty," Jackson said on the other end then hung up before I replied.

I flashed into the bedroom to get changed. Tonight, Bella would know how I truly felt about her. A plan formed in my mind and I waited impatiently for my Soul Mate to return to me.

When Bella walked in the door, she paused in shock. Based on her expression, she never thought that I'd be here. The situation called for more than mere words, it required deeds. Without giving her time to think, I pulled her into my arms and kissed her. Every ounce of love I felt for her and all the passion she evoked in me went into that kiss. After her shock wore off, Bella melted into the kiss.

I picked her up bridal style and carried her to our room. For the rest of the night, I made love to Bella. Her body shook with the aftershocks from her last orgasm when I pulled her into my embrace. Before she drifted off into some much need sleep, I told her the truth.

"Silly Kitten, I've never regretted being with you. Any anger I felt was for the fact that you had loved someone that was unworthy of you. If she ever loved you, then she wouldn't have tortured you or blamed you for abandoning her. I'm sorry I couldn't express it and caused you pain. Forgive me," my voice whispered in her ear.

The love in her eyes and the contented smile on her face were all the forgiveness I needed. I vowed that this mistake would never be repeated again.


	18. Unexpected Surprises

**Magic Bullet**

Ch. 17: Unexpected Surprises

BPOV

I sat across from my Rose and wondered how I'd gotten so lucky. Tomorrow marked our two year anniversary and we were headed up to Alaska to see her family. There were a couple of surprises in store for the blonde vampire sex goddess tonight, and I was nervous. She was a bit nervous herself and I couldn't help but wonder if she had anything planned as well.

"I'm taking the Director of Field Operations job, at least for the next couple of years," I told her and watched her jaw drop.

Since the Geneva incident, things have devolved into a sort of Occult Cold War with the Thule. The hospital that I'd been held captive was their base of operations for Project: Valhalla. During the clean up operation, Marko had destroyed the lab and all the files related to the project. We also discovered biological evidence that the Operatives that Rosalie had killed weren't human at all, but a new species; living vampires.

There were only a few more missions to wipe out cells in London, Montreal and Los Angeles. The losses had been pretty even on both sides. Now the OSS and the Thule were in the process of rebuilding. Jackson had tried to force me into the becoming the Director of Field Ops so that I could recruit all the new Agents. I flatly refused, repeatedly.

Before she could ask about my change of heart, I placed a thin rectangular box in front of her. She opened the box and stared at the oblong piece of plastic inside. I giggled at her puzzled expression and told her to look at it closely. She pulled it out, but it wasn't until she turned it over and she had seen the little digital display that said _**Pregnant, **_that Rose understood.

Her eyes were full of love and adoration when she looked at me. I smiled and nodded. Rosalie flew out of her chair and knelt down before me. Tears that would never fall glistened in her eyes as she kissed me. Then she turned around and surprised me when she pulled a small box from her purse.

"Isabella Marie Blackmore, please be my wife," she asked softly and opened the box. It held a heart-shaped sapphire in a platinum band.

Tears streaked down my cheeks and I nodded, not trusting my voice. She kissed me once more and placed the ring on my finger. In the morning, we needed to stop by the jewelers to get her ring.

**************

When I broke the kiss with Sparkles, there was a smug smile on my face. I turned to look at the rest of the Cullen's and other vampires I assumed were the Denali's. Everyone, except for Edward, looked stunned and elated to see me still among the living. Eddie just looked disgusted.

Rose and I filled the others in on our engagement and the new addition we were expecting. Predictably, they were ecstatic; Esme and Alice in particular. Carlisle wanted to check me out, so we retired to his office where he examined me. Afterwards, the excitement and jet lag caught up with me and I went into Rose's room and took a nap. At some point, Edward slipped away. I guess he didn't want the constant reminder that I was not now, nor ever would be his.

**************

RPOV

I watched Bella waddle around the house and grinned. She was in her second trimester and was constantly in her catwoman form. It was her body's way of protecting our twins. Carlisle had confirmed that last night. The entire family, minus my dickhead brother, had moved to Sedona to help out.

Kitten looked at me with her blue eyes and I felt her need for comfort. She padded over to where I sat and curled up in my lap. I sighed as she nuzzled her cheek against mine. Bella purred then rasped her tongue up my neck. I moaned and heard Alice giggle as she had a vision of what Bella wanted to do to me.

"Bad Kitten, Esme will be back any minute with the stuff to work on the nursery," I chided half-heartedly.

"No, there was an accident on the highway and she won't be back for two hours," my sister offered, ever so helpfully.

Bella huffed and licked me with increased vigor. With a put upon sigh, I got up and headed for the bedroom with her right behind me. As I pondered what lingerie to put on, Kitten stretched out on the bed and went to sleep. I had felt her exhaustion even before she waddled over to me. She'd be really horny after she wakes up. I put the outfit that I'd wear on the chair in the corner and went back out to family room to watch Project Runway with Alice.

***************

CPOV

"Congratulations, you are the proud parents of two sons and a daughter," I told my emotionally frazzled daughters.

**************

BPOV

I thought about Rose at home with the triplets, Jonathan Carlisle Cullen, Eric Arthur Cullen and Lillian Esme Alice Cullen, and wanted to turn around to be with them. Unfortunately, my maternity leave was over and I needed to go meet with the new OSS Director. While I was gone, Jackson up and retired. Now I was going to have to deal with some bureaucrat from D.C. that wouldn't know a supernatural threat if it bit him in the ass. Hell, I might do that if I get pissed off enough.

I entered HQ through the access in my shop. The secretary outside the Director's office made me wait for twenty minutes before she buzzed me through. I stormed through the door and stopped when I saw my new boss. Esme Cullen smirked at me and offered me a seat.

"Ah, Agent Blackmore-Cullen, welcome back; as you can see, we are in a bit of a transition here. I have decided to move you back into the field as the head of Unit T. You will report either to Jasper Whitlock, the new Director of Field Operations, or myself. I want a full status report on team by 0600 Hours, Tuesday," she remarked in a business like manner.

My head still hadn't wrapped around the concept of my loving Mother-in-Law running the OSS. "Why…how…," I stammered.

Esme replied sincerely, "If my grandchildren are going to grow up in this world, whether or nor they are human or immortal, it will be safe. I cannot in good conscience let any child live in a world where unholy threats exist."

I nodded and we discussed how the change over from Jackson to her was going. When I left the office, a sense of renewed hope for the future welled up in me. Unit T was assembled in Training Room 1 for my review. Time to get back to work.


	19. Epilogue

**Magic Bullet**

Epilogue

EPOV

I rose up from where I had knelt at the alter and felt power flow through me. My love, Mata Hari broke from the circle around me and placed the necklace of a Thule Initiate around my neck. My eyes glanced at the Triumvirate as they sat on their thrones and bowed respectfully. The Masters had already given me my assignment and my love led me from the room. All too soon, Rosalie and Bella will kneel before me broken and bloody, while they begged for death.

**AN: I know its kind of a crap ending but this was just the set up for further OSS adventures with Bella and the Gang. For now, I'm going to give it over to you, my faithful readers. Anyone that wants to write an OSS Adventure, go ahead, I only ask that you pm me so I can read along. Anything y'all write will be incorporated into the OSS canon. That being said, there are a few guidelines:**

**The triplets are the unthought-of fourth option, they are exactly like Bella.**

**Prequels of Bella's early days with the Cabal/OSS are cool.**

**Original Characters you create will only be used by me with your permission**

**Have fun with it.**


End file.
